Bartman And Mysterion To The Rescue!
by Brandon Burns
Summary: The Bartman & Mysterion have to team up to save Bartman's sister Lisa Simpson.
1. The First Part

**Bartman And Mysterion To The Rescue!**

Bart Simpson aka Bartman, was lying on his bed listening to his music on his Ipod when suddenly his sister Lisa comes into  
his room, with a great big smile on her face she tells her brother Bart about some exciting news.

"Bart, you'll never guess who's coming to Springfield tomorrow that superhero from South Park Colorado, Mysterion, he's  
going to be autographing some pictures of himself at the comic book store and I'm going to be the first person to show up!"

Bart who was now taking off his Ipod then says to Lisa.

"So... what? who cares about that lame-o anyway, Bartman is and will always be the real superhero and he's way more cooler  
then that Mysterion boy, Hell what if I showed at the comic book store tomorrow and show him a thing or two."

Lisa begin to laugh her ass off and the laughter was over, she told him.

"Yeah right, anyway Bartman is old school he hasn't done anything for a long time, Hee! Hee!"

After closing his bedroom door Lisa was now thinking of Mysterion in a romantic way.

She puts both her hands together and says.

"Oh, that Mysterion! his tight outfit, his underware outside of his pants, his sexy deep voice, ummm!"

Later that night, she then dream about her and Mysterion on a island in it he was saving her from drowning in the water, and  
he was carrying her to safety, he then puts her down on the hot sand and was now leaning down to give her mouth to mouth  
resuscitation, while he was now about to put his mouth on her mouth, she grabbed his cape and was French Kissing him.

Suuddenly it was now morning and the comic book store was now open, Lisa was now waking up and then realized she was  
almost late to see Mysterion's appearance, so she got dressed real fast! and ran quickly to the comic book store.

But meanwhile someone was about to kidnap her and drag her, to his or her van, of course whoever was about to this  
was waiting at the comic book store for her to arrive there, when she finally arrives there was Mysterion autographing  
some pictures of him to his fanbase in Springfield, after Comic Book Guy got his autograph sign he said to himself.

"Greatest kid superhero ever!"

Lisa was now walking up to the table he was sitting at.

**What Will Happened Next? Stay Tune For More!**


	2. Comic Book Store, Mysterion Lisa Bartman

When Lisa finally was walking up to the table to see her favorite hero Mysterion, he see's her and says with a smile.

"Hello miss, you want me to sigh you something?"

At first she started to giggle for a second but when she came through, she says to him.

"Oh no, Mysterion I just wanted to meet you face to face I heard you're a real superhero from South Park Colorado."

He then tells her.

"Yes I am, and what's your name miss?"

She tells him while blushing.

"Lisa... Lisa Simpson, and I'm single!"

All of a sudden, Bartman quickly runs inside the comic book store, wearing his trademark purple cloak when he finally arrived there,  
he spots Lisa & Mysterion and he says to them while pointed his figure towards Mysterion.

"AH-HA! you must be that underware wearing outside of his pants jerk, Mysterion!"

Lisa then puts her hand on her face because she was now embarressed and says to herself.

"Oh, Boy."

Mysterion then said.

"Who the hell is that?"

Bartman then tells him.

'I'm The Bartman! and this town's real superhero I fight crime and cut class a lot!"

Lisa then tells confused Mysterion.

"But seriously I don't know him and he's not my brother."

Suddenly, Mysterion stands up and says to The Bartman.

"I'm sorry dude but I really never heard of you before?"

Bartman then says.

"Hey don't have a cow man, if you want to settle this we'll take it outside, Chicken Shit."

Mysterion then get's pissed, and then tells him.

"it's go time kid!"

But all of a sudden, something blasted the door windows and made smoke bombs, everyone was now coughing except for  
mysterion who had a special air mask with him to make him un inhale the gas.

**And What Will Happened Next? Stay Tune For More!**


End file.
